Children Bring Us Together
by Masquerade-Ivy
Summary: Now that Conner’s back, everything seems to be back to normal, until a new arrival comes to shakes things up and also brings the return of past loves. Reposted.
1. The Meeting

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters except for any that do not exist in any of the shows, Angel and Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
  
Title: Children Bring Us Together  
  
Rating: G  
  
DISTRIBUTION: If you want it have it.  
  
FEEDBACK: I want feedback and if you don't like it give me improvements and I will change it.  
  
EMAIL:   
  
AUTHOR: Masquerade Ivy  
  
TIMELINE: Season 3 of Angel. Season 6 of Buffy.  
  
SYNOPSIS: Now that Conner's back, everything seems to be back to normal, until a new arrival comes to shakes things up and also brings the return of past loves.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: There is no Buffy and Spike or Angel and Cordelia, surrounds the rumour about Conner coming back, as a sixteen year old. Holtz died in the hell dimension and didn't come back with Conner.  
  
P.S. I know that Conner being a sixteen year old, he would not exactly get into a club. But then I thought that the Scooby gang were always getting into the Bronze. So go with me here. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------- " Go to the club Vortex, there are two vampires attacking a young girl. She has short brown hair and green eyes. I think that you better be quick, I can sense great pain. Seeya later!" Cordelia hanged up the phone and got back to her romantic evening with Groo at home.  
  
Mean while on the streets of LA -----  
  
" So who are we looking for?" Gunn asked, while he put an arm around his girlfriend Fred. " Cordelia didn't go into much detail, she just said a youngish girl with brown hair and green eyes, that could be anyone." Angel said, feeling a bit nervous. This was the first time Conner had come out with them on a mission. Ever since, he had come back 16 years older, there had been a lot of tension between them and Angel being a guy who doesn't tend to share a lot, they hadn't even had a proper conversation since he came back.  
  
"So how are we going to find her?" Conner asked, the first time he had spoken to any one that night. "Well, hopefully she will stand out, so we will be able to spot her" Wesley answered. Angel giving him a sideward glance. They still weren't on very good terms, ever since Wesley helped the kidnapping of his son; deep down inside he blamed him for the tension between him and Conner.  
  
As they entered the club, the first thing that they noticed was the extremely loud music. They all tried to look around but they couldn't see any girl that resembled the one that Cordelia had seen in her vision. They all decided to split up and search for the girl and the vampires alone. Except for Conner, as Angel wanted to make sure he was safe, so he stayed at the bar.  
  
About ten minutes later Conner was still at the bar, with no sign of the girl and now he couldn't find the others either.  
  
Oh terrific, I'll probably be searching for hours just to find everyone, let alone the girl we are supposed to be saving; I'm definitely not coming out with my dad again  
  
My DAD  
  
I had never called him that before  
  
Before Conner could think about this more, he saw a girl in the corner of his eye at the end of the bar. She looked really nervous, always looking over her shoulder. She had short brown hair just passed her chin, but it still covered most of her face.  
  
It looks like she is trying to hide from something  
  
So Conner plucked up the courage, and decided to go up to her  
  
"Hi" "Hey" "My names Conner what's yours?" "None of your business!" the girl snapped back.  
  
Obviously not a very social person Conner thought, so he tried a different approach.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" Conner asked, this time a little way back, as not to crowd her. "It's a free country isn't it?" the girl said this time turning her face up to stare at Conner, but then quickly turned back down to hide her face again. But Conner had seen her face and her eyes, which were definitely green.  
  
This is the girl, I can't believe I found her  
  
I'm pretty good at this detective thing  
  
He had also noticed that her voice had a tinge of a British accent. It sounded like she was trying to cover it up.  
  
"So do you come here often?" "Did you come up with that one all by your self?" "I'm not trying to hit on you" Conner snapped.  
  
How dare she, does she thinks that the world surrounds her or something!   
  
"Well what do you want then?" The girl said quietly, and she actually turned her whole body so now she was face to face with Conner. Conner was surprised by how familiar the girl was. She was about his age, maybe slightly older.  
  
"I think I'm here to protect you" Conner said weakly. Well, what was I supposed to say  
  
The girl let out a load giggle. "Ha ha ha ha...Oh do that again that was so funny, you're here to protect me!!"  
  
" Hey, I'm pretty strong you know!" Conner was fuming.  
  
The girl's face went suddenly serious " No one can protect me, even if you are strong. The things in my life are beyond strong, they're evil." At this point, the girl looked across the dance floor as if she saw someone or something that was really important. And before Conner could say anything, she got off her stool and walked into the mass of people and disappeared.  
  
Conner was about to go after her, but then a hand grabbed his shoulder. It was Angel.  
  
"How you doing see anything important?" Angel asked, trying to act as casual as he could under the circumstances. "Yeah, I actually think I found her, but she ran off before I could find out who she was. She seemed really intense and not really the socialising type. But, if we're quick we could catch her."  
  
"Sounds like a plan!" So Angel and Conner quickly pushed through the hoards of people trying to look for that girl. Just as they were about to give up and look for the others, Conner spotted her about to leave through the back door.  
  
"Look, there she is - Quick we might lose her" Angel was suddenly surprised by his son obvious enthusiasm, and then suddenly worried. Isn't he too young to start dating?  
  
Just as they were opening the door to leave the club, they heard a lot of crashing and the sound of someone in pain. But, instead of seeing the girl injured, they found her fighting off two vampires, and very easily.  
  
Both Angel and Conner watched on in amazement, by the strength of this girl. But in the back of Angel's mind there was worry.  
  
This girl can't be a slayer. Faith is in prison and he only visited her last week she couldn't have died. And Buffy couldn't be dead again he would have felt it and Willow or someone would have called him, wouldn't they?  
  
Just as the dust of the final vampire settled to the ground, the mysterious girl slowly turned round to face the two men. "Oh, it's you again, what do you want? You know stalking is actually a big turn off" The girl said as she brushed off stray pieces of dust of her clothes. Which Conner was finally noticing, now he could see because of the streetlights.  
  
She was wearing a tight dark red top, which didn't even cover her belly button, and a tight leather skirt. If you can all it that, it looked more like a belt. Before the conversation could continue, the rest of the gang came through the door. "Oh, good there you are, we couldn't find the girl anywhere" Wesley looked in the direction that Angel and Conner were looking. "Oh, that might be cause she's right here."  
  
Something on her arm caught Wesley's eye, but the girl saw where he was looking, and quickly covered it up.  
  
"Well, as much as I would love to stay here with you guys, I've got places to be." The girl started to walk off.  
  
"No wait, You don't understand we need to help you" Angel tried to plead with the girl to stay, but he knew it probably wouldn't work.  
  
"That's the second time tonight someone thinks that I need there help, but I don't and especially not from a vampire!" Angel looked stunned. "Don't be so surprised, your not the first vampire I've met, as you've already witnessed." And with that she left and disappeared into the night.  
  
BACK AT THE HOTEL  
  
"Well, that was a waste of time, I mean we didn't even get her name" Fred says as she slumps into one of the chairs in the lobby of the hotel.  
  
"I thought Cordy said she sensed great pain, she seemed fine to me." Gunn said as he sat next to his girlfriend. "Maybe she felt the pain of the vampires, or maybe it was emotional not physical, she didn't seem like the happiest girl in he world." Angel replied. "But I still think we should try to find her, the powers wouldn't have sent us if she didn't need help."  
  
"I agree, I think we should help her!" Conner said starting to realise that his dad was kinda cool and that he wasn't just some evil vampire, like his surrogate father Holtz had told him.  
  
Wesley stood and addressed the group. "But the question is, where do we start?"  
  
TBC 


	2. The Search

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I won't be bringing Buffy into the story until later; at the moment she doesn't really come into it. Otherwise I would have to make up some stupid little story about what's going on in Sunnydale. And to be truthful I couldn't be bothered.  
  
  
  
As the sun starts to rise on the town of Los Angeles, a young girl opens her door to her fleabag hotel room, and slumps down on the bed.  
  
After about ten minutes just lying there she sits up and walks over to the mirror, and starts to remove her makeup. As she brushes her hair, she starts to wonder.  
  
*I wonder if my mum would have ever brushed my hair for me as I got ready to go to sleep, or maybe read me a bedtime story. I guess I'll never know. *  
  
As a tear drops from her eye, she says to the empty room.  
  
"Mum where are you?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SOMEWHERE IN LA  
  
Angel dreaded every step he took as he walked to Caritas. Fearing the inevitable.  
  
*So what if I have to sing, I've done it before. I'll just pick something short. No biggie. Yes siree, I'll be fine. *  
  
Angel walks in and his attention is automatically drawn to the Datakai demon trying to sing 'Wake me up before you go go' by Wham.  
  
*Kill me now*  
  
"Angel cakes, what brings you here. It better not to be demolish the place again. It's only just finished." Lorne asked, really hoping that isn't what he had come for.  
  
Angel smirked at the demon, seeing the obvious fear when he though something might hurt his club. But then his own fear came into place and the smirk was quickly lost.  
  
"Actually Lorne, I'm here to sing." Lorne suddenly looked very green, well more green than usual.  
  
"That's great, we really have missed that voice of yours." Lorne really trying to give his most sincerest smile he could. But failing miserably.  
  
"Don't worry Lorne, I'm dreading it as much as you are, but I really need some information, on this girl I met last night. She ran off before we could find anything out about her. All we know is that she's really strong and knows all about vampires, and doesn't like them very much."  
  
Lorne suddenly has a big smile on his face. "The girl wouldn't happen to be about yay high, brown hair and looks like she hasn't had a decent meal in months."  
  
Angel eye grew wide. "What you've seen her?"  
  
"Of course I've seen her, she came in the other night, had a bit of a sing song. She's trying to find her mother, and she came here looking for some answers." Lorne relieved that Angel didn't have to sing.  
  
*Thank god, I thought I was going to lose customers.*  
  
"Well what did you tell her?" Angel also happy that he didn't have to sing.  
  
"All, I could. That she would have to go to the Mayfield Adoption Clinic. And look for Swanson." Lorne got distracted as the Datakai demon was coming to the last lines of his song.  
  
"Swanson, is that the name of her mother?" Angel inquired, hoping this could be the lead he was looking for.  
  
"Well, I think it was Swanson, I had about 11 Sea breezes that night, so it's still a bit fuzzy. But I'm sure it began with an S. But I gotta go and enlighten the masses. Seeya later. I hope you find what you're looking for." And with that Lorne was already on the stage announcing the new singer.  
  
*Looks like this night is going to be better than I thought.*  
  
Angel Quickly left the club, and raced home to tell the others what he had found out.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ALL NIGHT HOTELS  
  
The girl stepped out of shower, and rapped a towel around her self. And she had a smile on her face.  
  
*That's it no more vampire dust, I'm all nice and clean.*  
  
She looked around her and her smile disappeared.  
  
*Well anyone would look clean if they were in this dump.*  
  
She put on a small white tank top and pink silk shorts and slipped into bed and closed her eyes hoping that the nightmares wouldn't start.  
  
But as always her wishes never came true. Her nights are filled with horrible tormenting dreams that get worse and worse each night. But all she can remember is the sight of a small baby being torn away from its mother and put in a world full of hate and pain and torment. Where the child must grow up to be a warrior and is locked up during the day and only let out to fight demons that try to destroy the world. Until one day, she escapes, but must always be on the run. Or she could be put back in that horrible place. And she swore to her self that she would never let that happen. Never.  
  
The nightmare never changes, the nightmare never stops. And all she can do is pray that she will find her mother. And she will be happy for the first time in her life.  
  
Tomorrow her search will continue. Starting with the Mayfield Adoption Clinic.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"I don't know why had to come, I mean how many people does it take to snoop in files. You know I want to help and save the world and every thing, it's just I hate the dull parts." Cordelia whined. She cared for Angel a lot and always wanted to help him. Its just she'd rather be with Groo right now. Due to the fact she's only just got him back.  
  
" I'm sorry Cordelia, its just the more people we have the quicker it will go. And also I don't want to do the boring bits" Angel said which made Cordelia smile.  
  
"Fine, Mr Lazy. But just remember you owe me big. So what was the name of that woman again", she said as she started to look through the filing cabinets.  
  
"Lorne said Swanson, but he wasn't sure. If I were you I'd look through all the names beginning with S." Angel said as he busied him self with the files on the desk.  
  
"Ok, we have a Sanderson. Anne, a Snider. Rain, a Steel, Rebecca, a Summers Buffy, a.., oh my god what are the chances of two people having that name. Some people have the worst taste when it comes to picking names." Cordelia showing a face of disgust at the thought of it.  
  
Angel stopped moving. "Angel, are you okay. It couldn't be her, could it?"  
  
*It's all falling into place. The girl's strength, her height, her green eyes. But she was much too old to be Buffy's. Buffy is only six years older. This doesn't make sense.*  
  
"Angel listen to me, she can't be hers. For the moment lets forget the fact the girl is way to old to be Buffy's, but also when did Buffy have the time to have a baby. I think we would of heard about it. Angel, Angel. are you listening to me. I mean even if we look at the file we'll see...oh.."  
  
Angel finally found his voice." What is it? What does it say? Cordelia answer me." Angel was becoming impatient. He wanted to know if the woman he loved, had a baby without telling him.  
  
*Ok, so I haven't exactly told her about Conner. But I swear it's at the top of my to do list.*  
  
"It talks about a seventeen year old girl having a baby and two British guys adopting the little girl the very same day. It says that the girl didn't even stay, just dropped the baby off and left. Look at theses dates. It would have been during that summer when she ran away after sending you to hell."  
  
"Oh my god. That would mean it's yours." Cordelia says with amazement in her eyes.  
  
"How could Buffy not tell me?" Angel said with sadness in his eyes.  
  
They didn't notice the girl walking out of shadows.  
  
"So which one of you is going to tell me... Who's Buffy?"  
  
TBC 


	3. The Findings

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Buffy will come into the story in this chapter. I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has given such nice feed back.  
  
"Wh... what are you doing here?" Angel asked trying to lose his dazed feeling, due to that fact he has only found out that his ex – girlfriend had a baby about four years ago without telling him.  
  
"That isn't answering my question, so I'll ask you again who's Buffy?" The girl didn't look happy, and she didn't exactly feel it either. All she had heard was that a girl named Buffy could be her mother, and that this 'vampire' could be her father.  
  
Buffy? What kind of name was that?  
  
"Buffy could be your mum!!" Cordelia said with a big smile on her face, trying to cover up the tension in the room.  
  
"Cordelia, we don't know that for sure. I mean if that were true then this girl would only be about four years old." Angel said wishing Cordelia hadn't said what she had.  
  
"Hello! This girl is still in the room, and I would say four years is about right give or take a few months." The girl said looking a bit offended because she had been ignored.  
  
"I know I'm no expert, but you more like sixteen than four." Cordelia looking at the girl with scepticism in her eyes.  
  
"That's right your not an expert, so you don't know what you're talking about" The girl said with disgust.  
  
"I think I know my own age. What I want to know is what your doing here and claiming that you know who my mother is." The girl said redirecting her gaze back to Angel.  
  
What am I supposed to say to her, that her mother is a vampire slayer and that her father is a vampire with a soul? Or maybe he isn't I don't know that for sure she's mine. I mean Buffy could have slept with someone else. Well, that's a great thought.  
  
"Well, we were trying to find out who your mother was. So it would lead us to you. We wanted to know how come you were so strong and where you came from." Angel said gently as he took a slow step towards the girl. But he automatically regretted it as the girl took a fast step back and took up a battle sense.  
  
What is she afraid of?  
  
"Why does that have anything to do with you. Why are you taking such a big interest in my life?" The girl asked with a questioning look in her eyes.  
  
Cordelia finally found her voice "Well, I get visions of people in trouble or that need our help and I saw you. So that's what we're doing here. We want to help you." The girl had a sudden smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah, I know. You've already told me a couple of times. And like I've already said I don't need your help. I only want to find my mum."  
  
Then the girl got a defeated look in her eyes. "But if you know her then I guess you are the only one that can help me. So where does she live?"  
  
IN SUNNYDALE  
  
"Dawn hurry up! You're going to be late for school." Buffy shouted upstairs to her sister. Buffy was tired. Now that her mum was gone, she had twice the amount of responsibility she did and that isn't including her slayer duties. She now has to keep the house tidy and make sure that there is always food on the table. Which means she had to get a job. Unfortunately the only one she could find was working for the DoubleMeat Palace. And on top of all of that she had to make sure that no demon from hell destroyed the world. 


End file.
